


Shave

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Luke is a baby, Pre-Canon, Soft Family, Yeza shaves and baby doesnt like it, brenatto household, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Yeza shaved his sideburns once, much to Luke's displeasure.





	Shave

Veth touched his cheek, smile widening as her fingers roved over smooth skin instead of the bushy overgrown hair he usually had, look nothing short of approving to finally have him do what she’s asked many times before, “You’re so handsome, babe.” she said, kissing his cheek.

Yeza sighed, blushing as he smiled back at her, “I wanted to try it, not sure if I like it yet.” he admitted. 

She laughed, grabbing his hand to lead him to Luke’s nursery, “I know a way I could help you like it better then having a mess just, there. I’ll prove it, but now Luke should see too.” she said. 

Yeza nodded, scratching his cheek, a bit more itchy then usual now, while Veth went about picking Luke up out of his little play pen, holding him close when she walked back over to him, “Look at daddy’s new haircut, Luke! Isn’t he handsome?” 

Luke looked at Yeza after a bit more prompting, and stared for a few seconds, looking confused and upset. Before either of them could figure out what was wrong, he burst into tears and tried to hide behind Veth’s arms, face buried in her neck as he tried to keep away from Yeza. 

He screamed when Veth tried to hand him over to Yeza, refusing to be let go by his mother, and the two looked at each other in dawning understanding. 

The smile Yeza had was amused and teasing, and he spoke despite the warning look Veth was giving him, “I guess Luke prefers my hair exactly the way it should be. That settles it then, I won’t do any shaving next time.” 

Veth sighed, looking put out, rocking the child in her arms until he calmed enough to set back into his play pen, so she could pull Yeza into a hug and rest her head on his shoulder, “Fine. Don’t expect me to be happy about it though.” 

Yeza laughed, hugging her back, knowing she loved his look and she just complained to be contrary. She liked his sideburns, he’d get her to admit it eventually. 


End file.
